Recomponiéndonos
by bruxi
Summary: Ella no se merecía sufrir así, merecía encontrar el amor, merecía encontrar a alguien que la amase sin condiciones.


**¡YAHOI! Aquí de vuelta con un oneshot súper especial para mí y que espero que sea especial para la personita al que va dedicado: Ari, preciosa, espero que tu regalo de cumple atrasado te guste.**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Recomponiéndonos**

Miró su reflejo en la superficie del río atentamente: el cabello anaranjado, recogido en dos graciosas coletas; los ojos verde brillante, redondos, adornando un rostro perfectamente ovalado con una boca rodeada de unos labios rosados; la piel tostada por el sol; las manos pequeñas y gráciles; sus pechos redondos, de un tamaño no grande pero tampoco exageradamente pequeño y unas piernas largas y delgadas.

No era por presumir, pero era guapa, muy guapa. Todos los miembros masculinos de su manada volvían la cabeza para observarla cuando creían que estaba distraída. Bueno, todos menos uno.

Su supuesto compañero era el único que no la admiraba. Apretó los labios y frunció el ceño, desviando la vista de su reflejo, poniéndose en pie para volver a su cueva. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Se suponía que Kōga le había pedido ser su mujer porque la quería ¿no? Al menos tenía que gustarle.

—¡Ahí está!—Levantó la vista, viendo a Ginta y Hakkaku ir hacia ella—. ¡Ayame-nee-san!—Se detuvieron justo delante de ella, jadeantes—. Kōga te está buscando. —La ilusión que reflejaron los ojos de la yōkai no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los dos. Al minuto Ayame ya corría a toda velocidad en la dirección en la que podía sentir el olor del líder del clan de los lobos endemoniados.

Sonrió ampliamente en cuanto lo vio, en toda su gallardía, de espaldas a ella, en el centro de las montañas que eran su hogar—. ¡Kōga!—El aludido se volvió, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Dónde estabas? Desapareciste toda la mañana. —Ayame frenó en seco, escrutando su rostro. Kōga parecía realmente ansioso por algo, el modo en que movía su pie lo revelaba.

—En el río. ¿Por qué? ¿Me echabas de menos?—preguntó con tono insinuante, poniéndose de puntillas con una sonrisa en los labios para darle un beso, beso que él esquivó. Una sombra de tristeza cubrió los orbes de la pelirroja, pero enseguida se repuso, volviendo a esbozar su alegre sonrisa—. ¿Para qué me buscabas?—Enseguida, la expresión de Kōga se tornó en una entusiasmada.

—Hemos recibido una invitación. —Ayame parpadeó.

—¿Una invitación? ¿De quién?

—De Kagome. —La calidez que emanó su voz y lo brillantes que se volvieron sus ojos azules hicieron que algo se resquebrajara en el interior de la loba. No obstante, la chica no dejó que nada de eso se entreviera—. Nos ha invitado a ir a visitarla en la siguiente luna, así que será mejor que nos pongamos en camino. Su aldea está bastante lejos de aquí.

—Oh. Claro, sí. Saldremos cuanto antes.

—Bien. Iré a decírselo a los chicos. —Ayame vio como Kōga daba vuelta y llamaba a gritos al resto de miembros de la manada, para comunicarles su ausencia y darles instrucciones de lo que debían hacer durante la misma.

Ella se internó en su cueva y empezó a armar un petate, mientras intentaba que la rabia y las lágrimas no la dominaran.

Creía que con el tiempo Kōga dejaría de pensar en Kagome, dejaría de amarla y se fijaría en ella. ¡Por dios, era su mujer! ¡Estaban casados! ¡Y Kagome tenía un marido! ¡¿Es que no podía ver que no tenía nada que hacer?!

Pero no, Kōga estaba obcecado con la sacerdotisa. Eso Ayame lo sabía muy bien, demasiado bien. No en vano su compañero se imaginaba que ella era la azabache cuando tenían sexo, porque lo que es hacer el amor, no lo hacían—. Ayame-nee-san, Kōga ha…

—¡Ya voy!—gritó, haciendo saltar al pobre Ginta. Enfadada, cogió el bulto con sus cosas y salió airadamente de la cueva, pasó por delante de Kōga y echó a correr sin mirar atrás.

—¿Pero qué mosca le ha picado ahora?—Ginta y Hakkaku se miraron y suspiraron. Lo sentían por Ayame, una muchacha de tan buen corazón no se merecía a un patán insensible como su líder.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¡Ayame-chan! ¡Habéis venido!—La loba se sintió incómoda en el abrazo en el que Kagome la envolvió. Correspondió con timidez la gran sonrisa que la miko le dedicó—. ¡Me alegro de que estéis aquí! ¿Qué tal el viaje?

—Bien—contestó, desviando la vista. Kagome le apretó las manos; la azabache destilaba felicidad por los cuatro costados, y Ayame no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad—. Pareces contenta. —Kagome se sonrojó y volvió a sonreír.

—¿Tanto se me nota?

—¿A qué se debe?

—Lo sabrás esta noche. He programado una cena con vosotros, Sango-chan y Miroku-sama, Kaede-baa-chan y también estarán Rin-chan y Kohaku-kun…

—¡Quita de en medio, chucho!

—¡Ni creas que dejaré que te acerques a _mi_ mujer, pulgoso!—Kagome bufó; se acercó a donde los dos hombres se estaban peleando encarnizadamente y pronunció la palabra mágica.

—¡Siéntate!—E InuYasha se estampó contra el suelo.

—¡Mierda, Kagome! ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!

—¡Ya dejad de pelear como niños! ¡¿No veis que nos avergonzáis a Ayame-chan y a mí?!

—Mi querida Kagome, te pido disculpas. —Kōga le cogió las manos, mirándola intensamente. Kagome las apartó rápidamente y retrocedió unos pasos, mirándolo reprobatoriamente.

—Kōga-kun… —Suspiró la miko, con cansancio.

—¡Aléjate de ella!—Y ahí iban de nuevo. Kagome meneó la cabeza y los dejó por imposibles. Se volvió, para proseguir su conversación con Ayame, pero la pelirroja ya no estaba. Había desaparecido.

—¿Ayame-chan? ¡Ayame-chan!—llamó; sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta. Haciendo una mueca, fulminó a su marido y a Kōga con la mirada, logrando al fin que pararan de pelearse. Ambos habían sentido ciertos instintos asesinos provenientes de la muchacha.

Cansada, Kagome se masajeó las sienes. No era su intención hacer sentir mal a su amiga. Ella ya le había dejado a Kōga bien claro que su corazón pertenecía a InuYasha y a nadie más. No era su culpa que él no entendiese el mensaje y siguiera insistiendo y albergando esperanzas. Pero le parecía fatal que lo hiciera cuando se suponía que estaba casado, y más aún delante de su mujer.

Ayame no se merecía eso.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¡Estúpido, estúpido Kōga! ¡Es un idiota! ¡Estúpida Kagome con su estúpido pelo raro y sus estúpidos pechos grandes! ¡Los odio a los dos!—Ayame siguió despotricando y rompió una roca de una sola patada.

—¡Ouch!—Paró en seco al escuchar el quejido. Sin hacer ruido, se movió hasta situarse cerca de donde había oído la voz—. ¿Qué crees que ha sido eso, Kirara?—Se asomó por entre los árboles, descubriendo a un chico humano, frotándose la nuca, y a un demonio gato de fuego junto a él. Lo vio levantarse y girarse con cautela; se fijó en el arma que portaba en una mano y en sus ropas.

Era un exterminador.

Ayame nunca se había topado con uno (a excepción de Sango, la amiga de InuYasha y Kagome), pero aquel muchacho no le parecía peligroso en absoluto. La curiosidad pudo más que su instinto de supervivencia, y decidió quedarse a observar los movimientos del chico.

Lo vio escrutar la maleza, moverse con el más absoluto sigilo y luego suspirar y relajar los músculos—. Falsa alarma, amiga. Será mejor que volvamos. Está anocheciendo. —Ayame se apresuró a seguirlo por entre las ramas de los árboles. En un momento dado, lo perdió de vista; Frunciendo el ceño, bajó al suelo y empezó a dar vueltas sobre sí misma—. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

—¿Tú qué crees?—El filo de un arma en su cuello la hizo ponerse tiesa y quedarse completamente inmóvil—. Sabía que me estabas siguiendo. ¿Quién eres y qué quieres?—Ayame elevó la barbilla orgullosamente y lo miró de reojo.

—¡Soy Ayame! ¡Mujer del líder del clan de los lobos endemoniados! ¡Y te exijo que me sueltes ahora mismo o sino…

—¿Ayame? ¿Ayame la amiga de Kagome-sama?—La pelirroja pestañeó al notar como el filo abandonaba su piel. Se volvió, descubriendo unos ojos castaños muy bonitos que la miraban avergonzados—. ¡Perdona! Te había confundido con un demonio cualquiera. —Ayame se acercó a él. El chico se echó hacia atrás, sonrojándose en el acto al sentir a la muchacha tan próxima a su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo sabes quién soy? ¿Quién eres tú?—El muchacho pestañeó.

—Soy Kohaku… —Kohaku, Kohaku, ¿de qué le sonaba ese nombre?

—¡El hermano de la exterminadora!—exclamó, chasqueando la lengua. Kohaku asintió, algo confuso—. ¿Y qué haces aquí?

—Estaba dando un paseo. ¿Y tú?

—¿Cómo has sabido quién era?—repitió la loba su primera pregunta. Kohaku sonrió.

—Kagome-sama no ha parado de hablar de ti. Estaba muy emocionada por tu visita. —Ayame hizo una mueca, dando un salto hacia atrás.

—Ya, bueno… —Kohaku la observó con curiosidad—. O-oye, estabas a punto de volver ¿no? Te acompañaré. —Echó a andar de vuelta a la aldea. Kohaku la siguió, extrañado por el súbito cambio en el comportamiento de la chica.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La cena era un auténtico caos: las gemelas no paraban quietas, Komori (el bebé de Sango y Miroku) no cesaba en su llanto, InuYasha y Kōga parecía que no iban a dejar nunca de discutir (a gritos, dicho sea de paso) y Ayame parecía la persona más desdichada del mundo.

Kaede, Kohaku y Rin eran los únicos que se esforzaban por intentar que la cosa mejorara, pero sus esfuerzos eran del todo infructuosos—. ¡Ya basta!—saltó al fin Sango, viendo la ira y la decepción asomar al rostro de su mejor amiga—. ¡Vosotros, comportaos como adultos de una vez! ¡Niñas, dejad en paz a vuestro padre! ¡Komori, calla!—Al fin, el silencio invadió el lugar—. Bien, Kagome-chan ¿por qué nos has reunido aquí a todos?

—Oh, yo también querría saberlo, Kagome-sama—dijo con entusiasmo Rin. Kagome miró para su marido, quien se sonrojó en el acto y le cogió la mano con delicadeza. Kagome sonrió ampliamente, feliz, y se volvió a mirar a sus amigos, quienes no despegaban los ojos de la pareja.

—Bueno… tenemos algo que deciros… es una buena noticia y estamos muy contentos y…

—Suéltalo de una vez, mujer—gruñó su compañero a su lado, apretándole la mano. Kagome respiró hondo.

—InuYasha y yo… seremos padres. Estoy embarazada. —El hanyō enrojeció aún más, pero elevó el mentón con orgullo cuando los demás lo miraron boquiabiertos.

—¡Enhorabuena, Kagome-sama!—exclamó la pequeña Rin, abrazándola. Kagome sonrió de nuevo, expresando una felicidad sin precedentes en sus ojos castaños.

—¡Oh, Kagome-chan! ¡Cuánto me alegro por ti!—Sango también la abrazó, riendo. Estaba realmente feliz por la que consideraba como su hermana.

—Te tardaste, amigo, ya creía que tú y Kagome-sama nunca… Eres un pillo. —Codeó el monje a su mejor amigo.

—Cállate, Miroku—masculló el medio demonio, enrojeciendo cada vez más.

—Ahora tendrás que cuidarte mucho, niña. Nada de esfuerzos y vigila lo que comes. Te daré algo por si tienes náuseas… —Al otro lado de la improvisada mesa de madera, Ayame y Kōga se mantenían ajenos al regocijo general. En su interior, la pelirroja estaba feliz por Kagome, la chica no era mala persona, le caía bien y siempre la había tratado como una más del grupo, la consideraba su amiga, pero también temía la reacción de Kōga. El moreno se encontraba con la cabeza gacha, los ojos azules ocultos bajo el flequillo y los puños apretados, hasta el punto de que de las manos le brotaban hilillos de sangre. Todo el cuerpo del líder de los lobos endemoniados estaba en tensión.

—Kōga… —llamó ella con suavidad. El suave toque que sintió en el brazo fue el detonante para que explotara.

—¡¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO, CHUCHO ASQUEROSO?!—Sin previo aviso, Kōga se lanzó sobre InuYasha, derribándolo en el acto; el medio demonio apenas tuvo tiempo de apartar a su mujer para que no saliera herida.

—¡¿Pero qué te pasa, imbécil?!—estalló el hanyō, forcejeando en el suelo con el lobo. Consiguió sacárselo de encima y le dio un puñetazo, lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás. Kōga derrapó sobre el césped y volvió a lanzarse a sobre InuYasha, intentando golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. La furia lo cegaba.

—¡Te has atrevido a mancillar a mi dulce Kagome! ¡Un híbrido como tú la ha profanado! ¡No tenías ningún derecho!

—¡¿Pero qué dices, idiota?! ¡Tengo todo el derecho del mundo! ¡Kagome es mi mujer, estúpido!—Kōga rugió, dejando que sus instintos asesinos salieran a flote. InuYasha también estaba comenzando a enfadarse de verdad. Nunca había visto sus pullas con Kōga más allá de una rivalidad por el amor de Kagome pero, ahora que estaba con la miko, que la había hecho su compañera, y que el lobo estaba también unido a Ayame, no entendía a qué venía semejante arranque de ira por parte del yōkai. Él creía que solo seguía "cortejando" a Kagome para sacarlo de sus casillas y así tener los dos un motivo para pelear.

¿Acaso Kōga seguía profundamente enamorado de su sacerdotisa? Gruñó, enseñando fieramente los colmillos.

—¡Ya vale, idiotas! ¡Deteneos!—Los gritos de Sango fueron ahogados por los rugidos de ambos combatientes—. ¡Miroku, haz algo!—Su marido se puso pálido. ¿De verdad su adorada esposa le estaba pidiendo que se metiera en medio de dos demonios furiosos?

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, una flecha surcó el aire y fue a clavarse justo en medio del lobo y el hanyō, haciéndolos saltar cada uno hacia atrás. Ambos se volvieron, descubriendo a Kagome con su arco en la mano y el ceño fruncido—. ¡Ya es suficiente!—gritó, bajando su arma y empezando a andar en dirección a los dos hombres. Por el camino tropezó y casi se va de bruces contra el suelo.

—¡Kagome!—Afortunadamente, su marido acertó a sostenerla antes de que eso ocurriera—. ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Te has hecho daño?!—Kagome se apoyó en su hombro y le sonrió con ternura al ver su nerviosismo.

—Estoy bien, InuYasha. —El medio demonio suspiró aliviado, abrazándola por la cintura. Kagome se enderezó en medio de sus brazos y miró a Kōga sumamente enfadada con él.

—Kōga-kun, te agradecería que te abstuvieras de decir tonterías de ahora en adelante…

—¡Pero, Kagome…

—¡Silencio!—El demonio lobo enmudeció en el acto. Kagome prosiguió—. InuYasha es mi marido, mi compañero, y tiene todo el derecho del mundo a estar conmigo—dijo, enfatizando estas dos últimas palabras—cuando le plazca. —InuYasha no pudo evitar ponerse tan rojo como un tomate.

—No hace falta darle tantas explicaciones al pulgoso, Kagome. Ya es mayorcito como para saber lo que ocurre entre un hombre y una mujer—concluyó InuYasha, en tono arrogante. Sonrió burlón al ver a Kōga gruñir, todavía furioso.

—Creo que será mejor que te vayas, Kōga-kun—expresó Kagome en tono calmado—. Ayame-chan no se lo merece. —Al oír el nombre de la que era su mujer Kōga apretó los dientes.

—¡Sabes que yo…

—¡Pero yo a ti no! ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que pasar por esto, Kōga-kun? Yo amo a InuYasha y siempre lo haré—un destello de orgullo cruzó por los ojos dorados del aludido—, ¿es que no puedes entenderlo? ¡Jamás seré tuya! ¡Mi corazón le pertenece a InuYasha!—exclamó, para luego dejarse caer cansada sobre su compañero, quien la cogió en brazos. No era de extrañar que estuviera agotada, habían sido demasiadas emociones en un solo día.

—Vete, Kōga. Ya la has oído. —El yōkai cerró los ojos con dolor, dio vuelta y echó a correr, perdiéndose entre los árboles del bosque. Realmente esperaba que, esta vez, le hubiera quedado claro el mensaje.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Encogida en la orilla del río, Ayame lloraba a lágrima viva, sin poder parar. ¿Cuánto daño podía hacer una sola persona? ¿Cuánto se podía sufrir en esta vida? ¿Cuántas veces más iba a tener que recomponer los maltrechos pedazos de su corazón? ¿Y todo para qué? ¿Para llenarse de falsas ilusiones? ¿Para que se lo volvieran a romper una y otra vez? ¿En verdad ella se merecía eso? ¿Se merecía sufrir así? ¿Tan mala persona era que necesitaba semejante castigo?

—¡AYAME!—El tremendo rugido sacudió los árboles del bosque y la sobresaltó. Sacó la cabeza de su escondite, justo a tiempo de ver a su compañero aparecer en el río.

—¿Kōga?—dijo, con voz temblorosa y débil. El yōkai se limitó a tomarla del brazo, tirando de ella bruscamente para pegarla a su cuerpo y besarla con furia contenida. Ayame abrió los ojos como platos y lo golpeó en los hombros, tratando de desasirse—. ¡Kōga, no! ¡Basta! ¡Déjame! ¡Así no!—protestó al sentir las mordidas en su cuello. Pero el moreno desoyó cualquier súplica que brotaba de sus labios. Ayame empezó a sentir pánico en cuanto Kōga la tiró al suelo sin miramientos y se posó sobre ella, dispuesto a desahogar su enfado y frustración en su cuerpo—. ¡Kōga, déjame! ¡He dicho que me suel- —Volvió a apoderarse de sus labios, haciéndole sangre con sus colmillos. Aquello no se parecía en nada a hacer el amor, y esta vez no estaba dispuesta a ceder—. ¡TE HE DICHO QUE ME DEJES, IMBÉCIL!—Al fin, Ayame consiguió reunir las fuerzas necesarias para empujarlo y sacárselo de encima. Se incorporó, con la respiración agitada, la ropa descolocada y las coletas medio deshechas—. ¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres, eh?! ¡No soy un juguete con el que puedas jugar cada vez que se te antoje!—Kōga entrecerró los ojos, mirándola de forma amenazadora: era la primera vez que Ayame lo rechazaba. Ello, unido al dolor y la furia que lo recorría por dentro, había hecho mella en su orgullo; se sentía herido y traicionado, tanto por Ayame como por Kagome.

—Eres mi mujer—sentenció él con voz gélida.

—¡Eso no te da derecho a tratarme como lo haces! ¡¿Sabes una cosa?! ¡Vuélvete tú solo a tu cueva! ¡Yo me largo!—Y no esperó la respuesta de él. Echó a correr a toda velocidad, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Siguió corriendo, con las lágrimas deslizándose todavía por sus mejillas. Sentía rabia contra sí misma por no saber decir _no_ a tiempo, por no haber podido antes obligarse a sí misma a abrir los ojos a la realidad.

Tropezó con un tronco caído y rodó por una ladera hasta acabar tirada boca abajo sobre el húmedo césped. Se quedó unos minutos allí, sin moverse, tan solo permitiendo que su angustia aflorara en forma de lágrimas, hasta que el eco de unos pasos seguidos de una voz preocupada la hizo levantar la cabeza—. ¿Estás bien?

—Kohaku… —El castaño se inclinó, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse—. Gracias. —Intentó arreglarse la ropa mientras el chico se dejaba caer sobre una roca.

—Tenemos que dejar de vernos así—bromeó él, para intentar animarla. Había notado que la loba no estaba precisamente bien aquella noche. La alegre sonrisa que siempre la acompañaba había brillado por su ausencia aquel día. Ayame esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

—Supongo… —Calló, no sabiendo muy bien qué decir—. Y… ¿qué haces aquí? Ya es noche. —Kohaku se encogió de hombros.

—La casa de aneue es demasiado pequeña y ruidosa, así que Kirara y yo decidimos no quedarnos a dormir. —La gatita maulló desde el hombro del exterminador, como confirmando sus palabras—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces por aquí?—Ayame hizo una mueca.

—Escapaba de Kōga.

—Ah… —De nuevo, silencio. La pelirroja miró por el rabillo del ojo para el muchacho y suspiró.

—Oye, no podemos quedarnos aquí o seremos presa fácil para demonios. Sígueme. —Sin esperar respuesta, Ayame echó a andar bosque adentro. Como tampoco ganaba nada quedándose donde estaba, Kohaku la siguió. Además, la chica tenía razón en sus palabras.

Caminaron lo que a Kohaku le parecieron horas. De vez en cuando, Ayame se detenía y olfateaba el aire, o se subía de un salto a las ramas altas de algún árbol, para comprobar el terreno. Finalmente, llegaron a una cueva excavada en la ladera de una montaña. Kohaku pestañeó en cuanto la muchacha se internó en ella—. No es gran cosa, pero servirá. Vamos, no te quedes ahí. —Antes de entrar, Kohaku se detuvo a recoger ramas secas para encender una hoguera—. Ah, se me olvidaba que eres humano. —Kohaku no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como ella chascaba la lengua, como con desaprobación.

—Pareces más animada que en la cena—comentó él, una vez que tuvieron una buena lumbre y estaban acomodados contra la pared de roca de la cueva. Ayame se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo estar siempre lloriqueando por alguien que no se lo merece. —Kohaku asintió.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo. Te alegrará saber que Kagome-sama lo puso en su lugar. —Ayame hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada.

Dejaron que el silencio los envolviera mientras cada uno se sumía en sus pensamientos. Kohaku no tardó en quedarse dormido, acurrucado junto a una Kirara transformada para darle calor a su amo. Entonces, Ayame se dedicó a detallarlo: Kohaku, a pesar de que según los términos humanos ya era un hombre, todavía ostentaba rasgos de niño, como las pecas o la cara redondeada. No obstante era alto para su edad, tenía un pelo castaño abundante y bonito, recogido permanentemente en una coleta. Estaba en buena forma y, siendo exterminador, sabría pelear.

Sin embargo, lo que más le había llamado la atención a Ayame habían sido sus ojos. La loba reconocía un alma herida en cuanto la veía, y podía decir con toda seguridad y sin temor a equivocarse, que Kohaku estaba sufriendo, mucho. El sueño inquieto en el que se revolvía ahora mismo se lo confirmaba.

Con un suspiro, cerró los ojos y trató ella también de dormir. Lo necesitaba.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kohaku observaba, bastante sorprendido, como Kirara y Ayame estaban jugando, a unos metros de donde él se encontraba desayunando unos peces que habían conseguido pescar en el río. La loba y la gata saltaban, giraban en el aire y se tiraban la una encima de la otra. Lo que más sorprendía a Kohaku era el hecho de que Kirara hubiera hecho tan buenas migas con la demonio tan pronto—. ¡Kirara, basta! ¡Me haces cosquillas!—Kohaku dio un mordisco a uno de los pescados, pensando en lo extraño de la situación: un exterminador desayunando plácidamente en compañía de dos yōkais. Ver para creer.

Terminó su desayuno, se lavó la cara y las manos y se volvió hacia donde Kirara lamía con entusiasmo el rostro de Ayame—. ¡Kirara! Tenemos que irnos. —La gatita volvió a su forma diminuta y maulló. Se subió de un salto al hombro de Kohaku y este le acarició el cuello con una sonrisa.

—¿Ya os vais?—dijo Ayame, haciendo una mueca. No quería quedarse sola, pero tampoco podía regresar con su manada, al menos no todavía, mucho menos ir con InuYasha y Kagome, a pesar de que sabía que esta la recibiría con los brazos abiertos y la dejaría quedarse tanto tiempo como quisiera, ella se sentiría incómoda.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí más tiempo. Además, debemos buscar algún trabajo.

—¿Trabajo?

—Claro. Te recuerdo que soy un exterminador de demonios. Me dedico a matar demonios para sobrevivir…

—¿Puedo ir con vosotros?

—¿Eh?

—¡Por favor! ¡Prometo ser una buena compañía! ¡Cazaré, cocinaré, buscaré los mejores refugios! ¡Y sé pelear! ¡Podría ayudaros!—Kohaku se sonrojó al ver a la chica repentinamente cerca de su cuerpo. La ilusión y esperanza que destilaban los verdes orbes de la muchacha lo estaban desarmando. Vaciló antes de contestar.

—Ayame-san…

—¡Dime Ayame a secas!—sonrió ella; Kohaku suspiró.

—Ayame… deberías volver con tu manada. Estarán preocupados y…

—¡Pero no quiero volver! ¡No aún! ¡No después de lo que el malnacido de Kōga me ha hecho!—gruñó ella, enseñando sus colmillos. Kohaku se echó instintivamente hacia atrás—. ¡Por favor, Kohaku! ¡Déjame ir contigo!—Kohaku hundió los hombros, derrotado al ver la mirada ansiosa de ella.

—No sé por qué, pero algo me dice que vendrás de todos modos aún si te digo que no. —Kirara maulló al tiempo que una amplia sonrisa iluminaba el rostro de la pelirroja. Kohaku no pudo evitar pensar que Ayame se veía realmente hermosa cuando sonreía.

—¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Ni te enterarás de que estoy!—Kohaku sonrió al ver a la chica empezar a andar delante de él, con sus largas coletas balanceándose de un lado a otro. No tardó en seguirla con una sonrisa en los labios.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—Oye ¿estás seguro de que es por aquí?—susurró Ayame, agachada al lado de Kohaku. Este le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio y, con la cabeza, le señaló las marcas que había encontrado sobre las raíces de un viejo roble. Ayame se tiró al suelo y olfateó con insistencia. Al punto, arrugó la nariz y se la tapó con una mano.

—No hay duda. Huele fatal. —Kohaku ladeó la cabeza, sonriente. Llevaban más o menos dos semanas viajando juntos. Ayame había resultado ser no solo una compañera de viaje amena y alegre, que hacía el pasar de las horas más llevadero y agradable, sino también una inestimable ayuda en batalla. En las pocas ocasiones que habían tenido que luchar contra algún yōkai, la muchacha lo había librado de acabar seriamente lastimado varias veces.

Ambos se tensaron al percibir una ligera vibración en el suelo. Ayame se incorporó lentamente, con el ceño fruncido, mirando fijamente la verde hierba. Kohaku cerró los ojos, concentrando sus sentidos.

Un crujido se escuchó y, al segundo, Kohaku bloqueaba un enorme brazo con su hoz, inmovilizando de paso al demonio que lo atacaba—. ¡Ayame, ahora!—La loba apareció de un poderoso salto en el cielo y lanzó una patada que le partió al demonio alguna que otra costilla.

—¡Malditos!—rugió.

—¡Kirara!—La gata saltó sobre él, imposibilitándole todo movimiento contra el suelo, hecho que Kohaku aprovechó para ir corriendo hacia ellos y cortarle sin miramientos la cabeza al demonio. La sangre empezó a salir a borbotones.

—¡Puaj! ¡Qué asco!—Kohaku sonrió al ver a Ayame taparse la nariz—. ¡Guarda eso para llevárselo al jefe de la aldea y larguémonos!—El chico se apresuró a envolver en una tela la cabeza del demonio y la ató al lomo de Kirara, quién miró con reproche para el castaño.

—Luego te compensaré con un buen cepillado. Prometido. —Aquello pareció dejar satisfecha a Kirara, porque meneó su doble cola y le dio un buen lametón en el rostro a su amo. Ayame le acarició el suave pelaje amarillo antes de ponerse los tres en marcha.

Llegaron a la mencionada aldea casi al anochecer. Los aldeanos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la prueba de que el demonio que amenazaba su seguridad estaba, al fin, irrevocablemente muerto. El jefe de la aldea se deshizo en agradecimientos y alabanzas para con Kohaku, realmente aliviado—. ¡Te lo agradecemos con toda el alma, muchacho!—Él se revolvió, incómodo por tantas atenciones, sobre todo cuando el mérito no era exclusivamente suyo.

—No ha sido nada, y he tenido ayuda. —Sonrió en dirección a donde se encontraba Ayame, quien le devolvió el gesto. El jefe hizo una mueca de desaprobación a las dos demonios tras Kohaku—. Si nos paga, nos iremos cuanto antes y no le importunaremos más—dijo el exterminador al percatarse de las miradas que los aldeanos lanzaban a sus dos amigas, aunque a ellas no parecía importarles, entretenidas como estaban en juguetear como niñas/cachorros. El hombre suspiró y negó.

—Lo menos que podemos hacer es ofreceros cobijo por esta noche. Los caminos son peligrosos, más en la oscuridad. Por favor, aceptad nuestra hospitalidad. —Kohaku asintió. Lo cierto es que un buen descanso en un futón calentito le vendría de perlas, así como dormir sin tener que estar constantemente alerta.

Siguieron al jefe hasta su propia casa, amplia y más grande que el resto de las cabañas de la aldea. Allí les asignaron un cuarto—. Si gustáis, tras la casa hay unas aguas termales, y, si la dama quiere, puedo proporcionarle un kimono. —Kohaku se sintió repentinamente enfadado al ver la mirada de deseo que desprendían los ojos marrones del hombre en cuanto estos se posaron en la figura femenina.

—No será necesa-

—Se lo agradezco, gracias. —Se apresuró a decir Ayame al ver asomar la ira en el rostro del chico. El jefe hizo una reverencia y se retiró, dejándolos a solas—. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa hoy? No sueles ser así de cortante. —Kohaku bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Suspiró, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Luego, le sonrió.

—Supongo que estoy cansado. ¿Te importa si voy yo primero a bañarme?—Ayame frunció el ceño, nada conforme con la respuesta. Lo observo fijamente durante unos largos minutos, para luego encogerse de hombros.

—Claro que no. Total, tengo que esperar a que me traigan el kimono. —Kohaku cogió un yukata de dormir y se volvió a ella y a Kirara.

—Volveré en un rato. Cuidaos. —Ayame sonrió.

—Eso debería decirte yo a ti. —Kohaku meneó la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Ayame se acomodó en el suelo y en seguida la gatita se subió a su regazo. La pelirroja le rascó la cabeza distraídamente—. ¿Qué crees que le pasa, Kirara? Está raro. —La demonio gato maulló, como diciéndole que no se preocupase. Ayame suspiró. Estaba preocupada.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¡Agh! ¡No tengo idea de lo que me ocurre!—Kohaku hundió la cabeza en el agua caliente, para sacarla segundos después, respirando hondo. Cerró los ojos, apoyándose contra una roca y dejando que el calor relajara sus tensos y doloridos músculos. Últimamente no sabía qué le pasaba cuando tenía cerca a Ayame. Se sentía extrañamente feliz cuando la escuchaba reír, se sonrojaba al máximo si ella se le acercaba demasiado y se había sorprendido a sí mismo en diversas ocasiones observando sus labios y preguntándose a qué sabrían—. _Deja de pensar tonterías, Kohaku_—se reprochó internamente.

Salió del agua y se secó el cuerpo; se vistió con el yukata de dormir que previamente había cogido del cuarto, recogió sus ropas y regresó a la habitación que compartiría esa noche con la loba y Kirara. Se le calentaron las mejillas y sacudió la cabeza, abriendo la puerta corredera.

Miró con extrañeza la escena que se presentaba frente a sus ojos: Ayame y Kirara estaban tiradas en el suelo, la una enfrente de la otra, y se miraban fijamente a los ojos, sin pestañear siquiera, con sus cuerpos totalmente rígidos. Temiendo romper algún tipo de conexión especial, se movió sin hacer ruido hasta arrodillarse cerca de ambas. Pasó la vista de la gata a la yōkai y viceversa, varias veces, sin entender nada. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

En un momento dado Kirara pestañeó levemente y Ayame soltó una exclamación, señalándola—. ¡Ja! ¡Te he ganado!—Kohaku parpadeó, mientras veía a Ayame reír a carcajadas e incorporarse—. ¿Has visto, Kohaku? ¡Le he ganado!—El castaño sintió que algo se agitaba en su interior al ver la radiante sonrisa que adornaba el rostro femenino.

Entonces, Ayame se acercó a él. Kohaku enrojeció en cuanto sintió las pequeñas manos de ella recorrerle el cabello—. ¿Qué ha-

—Nunca te había visto con el pelo suelto—susurró ella, como si fuera un preciado secreto—. Es muy suave. —Detuvo su mano en la nuca masculina y lo miró intensamente a los ojos durante unos segundos, con ojos brillantes. Entonces, sintiendo su corazón latir violentamente, retrocedió de un ágil salto y carraspeó—. Voy… voy a bañarme. —Kohaku asintió, igual de sonrojado que la chica.

La luna ya estaba alta en el cielo cuando Ayame volvió de las aguas termales. Se sorprendió al encontrar a Kohaku todavía despierto—. Tardabas mucho y estaba preocupado. Creí que podría haberte ocurrido algo y no sabía si ir a buscarte o no… —Se atragantó con sus propias palabras y Ayame soltó una risita, inexplicablemente feliz al verlo así de nervioso.

—Gracias, pero no era necesario… —Bajó el volumen al darse cuenta de cómo Kohaku la miraba. Su corazón latió fuerte al distinguir algo parecido al deseo en las lagunas castañas del muchacho—. ¿Me veo mal?—preguntó, arrugando las faldas del kimono verde que llevaba puesto. Nunca se había vestido con ropa de humanos, pero en su fuero interno esperaba que agradara a Kohaku.

—Estás preciosa. —El tinte profundo que cobró de pronto la voz masculina la hizo sonrojarse. Kohaku se levantó de su sitio y se aproximó a ella—. El cabello suelto también te sienta muy bien. —Ayame esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

—Gracias. —El exterminador levantó una mano y le alborotó de forma cariñosa el flequillo, para acto seguido deslizar sus dedos por toda su mejilla, palpando con suavidad su piel tostada—. Kohaku… —salió en un suspiro de sus labios. El chico la miró, como pidiendo permiso; Ayame tragó saliva y entreabrió los labios. Con ese gesto, Kohaku entendió e, inclinándose, la besó, rozando sus labios con los de ella. Ayame pronto se rindió a las cálidas sensaciones que la invadieron y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, instándolo al tiempo a abrir la boca, ahondando así la caricia y permitiendo que sus lenguas se rozasen. Kohaku se separó inmediatamente de ella, sumamente avergonzado.

—¡Lo siento! Pedóname. No sé qué me pasó, yo… —Ayame negó con la cabeza, todavía notando las mariposas bailar en su estómago.

—Está bien. —Se dio la vuelta, para meterse dentro del futón que habían preparado para ella e intentar conciliar el sueño.

—Ayame, no se lo merece. —La chica se giró a mirarlo, confundida por sus palabras.

—¿A qué te…

—No se merece tus lágrimas. —Abrió los ojos, sorprendida por su declaración. ¿Entonces se había dado cuenta de que se pasaba las noches llorando? Sus ojos se aguaron.

—Yo… —Kohaku se acercó a ella y la abrazó, algo nervioso, pero Ayame se aferró a la tela de su yukata, empezando a llorar más fuerte, dejando que todo su dolor aflorara. El chico la abrazó más fuerte y ella hundió la cabeza en su pecho, sin poder parar en su llanto.

Aquella noche fue la primera vez que durmieron juntos, encontrando en brazos ajenos el consuelo y afecto que los dos tanto necesitaban.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¡Ta-chán! Te dije que podría hacerlo. —Ayame miró orgullosa su obra terminada: un apetitoso estofado hecho con carne de jabalí recién cazado. Kohaku miró divertido el interior de la improvisada olla.

—¿Tú qué dices, Kirara? ¿Será comestible?—Ayame infló las mejillas y le lanzó el cucharón de madera—. ¡Ouch! ¡Eso duele!—se quejó Kohaku, fingiendo enfadarse. Ayame arrugó el ceño.

—¡Pruébalo!—ordenó, tendiéndole un cuenco. Kohaku sonrió y lo tomó. Sopló sobre la superficie para enfriarlo y tomó una cucharada. Lo saboreó unos segundos y le brillaron los ojos.

—¡Está delicioso!—Ayame sonrió ampliamente y, como ya era costumbre, se posicionó de un salto frente a él y lo besó. De la noche de su primer beso habían pasado ya dos meses y, aunque ninguno había querido profundizar en lo que aquello significaba, su relación había ido avanzando poco a poco. Ambos se sentían felices en la compañía del otro, los besos eran suaves y desvelaban en cada roce los sentimientos que tanto la demonio como el exterminador guardaban en su interior, y eso, de momento, era suficiente para ellos. No necesitaban palabras para expresar lo que albergaban sus corazones, no mientras sus respectivas heridas no cicatrizaran.

Kohaku suspiró mientras veía a Ayame comer de su cuenco. Detalles como el que ella cocinara solo por deferencia hacia él (por ser humano), que acoplase su ritmo al suyo y que lo protegiera cuando luchaban lo hacían caer cada vez más y más en su hechizo.

Y su expresión se ensombreció. Por mucho que quisiera que se quedase para siempre con él y con Kirara, Ayame ya tenía dueño. Algún día este iría a reclamarla y ni él ni nadie podría hacer nada para impedirlo, ni siquiera la propia Ayame podría objetar. Las leyes yōkais eran terriblemente claras en ese asunto.

De pronto, un trueno retumbó por todo el cielo, anunciando una tormenta. Ayame se dio prisa en recoger la comida y armar un petate que se ató a la espalda—. Me adelantaré para buscar un refugio seguro. —Kohaku asintió, montándose en Kirara.

—Ten cuidado—le dijo. Ayame le sonrió y él bajó la cabeza para besarla. Ayame se puso de puntillas para corresponderle. Nunca se cansaría de los labios de Kohaku, eran tan diferentes a los de Kōga…

Echó a correr y pronto se perdió en la distancia. Kohaku dio una palmada sobre el lomo de Kirara para que la gata se pusiera también en marcha, siguiendo el olor de Ayame. Pronto la encontraron haciéndoles señas desde la pared rocosa de una montaña. Kirara aterrizó a su lado y ella les señaló la cueva. Entraron en cuanto sintieron la lluvia comenzar a caer. Enseguida Kohaku prendió una lumbre. Ayame se deshizo del petate, dejándolo caer sobre el suelo de la cueva, para luego dejarse caer junto a Kohaku y acurrucarse sobre su regazo. El chico le rodeó la pequeña cintura con un brazo, acariciando su piel con parsimonia. Ayame cerró los ojos, se sentía tan condenadamente bien… —. Nos siguen. —Kohaku paró el movimiento de su mano y miró la coronilla pelirroja de la chica. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Kōga?—preguntó, con voz neutra. Ayame negó.

—Ginta y Hakkaku—dijo ella—. Son los más fieles amigos de él. —Ayame se negaba a pronunciar su nombre desde que la había atacado—. Llevan varios días tras nosotros, pero hemos sido más rápidos y ellos no son precisamente los mejores rastreadores.

—Ayame…

—¡No quiero irme! ¡No quiero dejarte! A tu lado he pasado las mejores semanas de mi vida. —Se le quebró la voz y Kohaku sintió el alma caerle a los pies al ver sus precisos orbes verdes empañarse.

—Sabíamos que esto pasaría. Tú perteneces a Kōga—dijo él, posando una mano en su cuello y acariciando con el pulgar la pequeña marca que Ayame portaba sobre su piel. La chica hizo una mueca.

—Eso no implica que…

—Sí implica, y tú lo sabes—dijo Kohaku sin poder disimular el dolor en su voz. No quería separarse de ella, Ayame era su consuelo, la cura para sus pesadillas y cargos de conciencia. En poco tiempo se había convertido en su persona más importante.

—Kohaku, yo…

—Escúchame: ve con ellos. Mañana al amanecer. —Ayame negó—. Ayame…

—Iré pero… no todavía. Déjame pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo. —Y dicho esto se levantó el rostro y lo besó. Fue un beso distinto, cargado de emociones y sentimientos, intenso.

Pronto las manos comenzaron a moverse por los cuerpos del otro, la ropa empezó a estorbar y Ayame gimió cuando sintió los dedos masculinos rozarle un pecho—. Ayame… esto… yo… no sé…

—Sssssh. —La loba le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y le sonrió cálidamente—. Solo déjate llevar. —Kohaku tragó seco y asintió, nervioso a más no poder. Era su primera vez con una mujer y, sabiendo que Ayame no era virgen, temía decepcionarla.

Permitió que ella lo despojase poco a poco de su traje de exterminador. Gimió cuando los labios femeninos le rozaron el cuello. Ayame se separó, mirándolo intensamente a los ojos, y empezó ella también a desnudarse, lentamente. Los ojos de Kohaku brillaron con deseo al observar su cuerpo por primera vez, y Ayame no pudo evitar sonrojarse—. Eres hermosa. —Los verdes ojos de la loba brillaron al oírlo. Sonrió y se contonéo sobre él, haciéndolo gemir—. Ayame… —Con timidez, Kohaku subió sus manos por todo su estómago hasta sus pechos, deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel. Ayame cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Kohaku… —Movió las caderas de nuevo, notando la dureza del muchacho clavarse contra sus muslos. Gimió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Se sentía tan bien… —. Te necesito—dijo ella, aferrándose con fuerza a sus hombros y besándolo una vez más. Kohaku la abrazó contra sí.

—¿Qué debo hacer?—preguntó él con los nervios a flor de piel. Ayame rio suavemente.

—Acaríciame. —Tragando saliva, Kohaku permitió que la muchacha guiase sus manos, enseñándole cómo debía hacerlo. El joven estaba fascinado por todas las sensaciones que ahora mismo navegaban por su cuerpo, así como los gemidos y suspiros que salían de la boca de Ayame—. Me encanta… —jadeó Ayame cuando Kohaku probó a usar su boca en vez de sus manos para complacerla.

La loba cerró los ojos y volvió a contonearse sobre el castaño, quien dejó escapar un sonoro gemido. Siguió moviendo sus caderas, sintiendo humedecerse cada vez más; cuando estuvo más que preparada, levantó las caderas y se dejó caer sobre la palpitante necesidad de Kohaku—. ¡Ayame!—exclamó el castaño en un jadeo al sentirse de pronto envuelto por un calor y humedad hasta ahora desconocidos para él.

—Muévete—gruñó ella, con los dientes apretados. Kohaku obedeció, comenzando a moverse, entrando y saliendo del interior de la pelirroja. Ayame no tardó en acompañarlo, haciendo más placentero el contacto, provocando que ambos gimieran, extasiados.

El clímax los alcanzó a los dos al mismo tiempo instándolos a gritar por el placer experimentado. Ayame se dejó caer, agotada, sobre el hombro de Kohaku, pero terriblemente satisfecha. El chico la abrazó, luchando por recuperar la respiración perdida—. Ha… sido… increíble. —Ayame sonrió, cerrando los ojos y aferrándose a la espalda de él con inusitada fuerza.

Ahora ya sabía lo que era hacer el amor. Las manos de Kohaku, aunque inexpertas, la trataban como si fuera lo más delicado y precioso del mundo.

Nada que ver con las bruscas maneras de Kōga.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—Nos pisan los talones—susurró Ayame, bajando de un salto al lado de Kohaku.

Llevaban una semana evitando que Ginta y Hakkaku los alcanzaran…

… Y haciendo el amor todas las noches.

Kohaku se sonrojó por este último pensamiento, mirando de reojo para Ayame. Ya no tenía dudas: la amaba, amaba a Ayame con toda su alma. Se había enamorado perdidamente de la demonio lobo.

Sacudió la cabeza y clavó la vista en la chica—. Ayame…

—Solo hoy. Déjame estar contigo solo una noche más, por favor. Luego me iré y no te molestaré más. —Kohaku le acarició una mejilla con ternura.

—No me molestas y… —Respiró hondo, tomando valor para lo que iba a decir a continuación—. Si… si logras hacer entrar en razón a Kōga… —calló, buscando las palabras adecuadas—. Te estaré esperando, en la aldea, te esperaré durante dos lunas y, si no vienes…

—¿Lo prometes? ¿De verdad me esperarás?—preguntó la chica con ansiedad. Kohaku le sonrió cálidamente.

—Te lo prometo. —Ayame cerró los ojos, con alivio. Todavía no sabía lo que sentía por Kohaku, solo que no quería separarse de él, nunca. Y era un sentimiento mucho más fuerte que el que jamás había sentido por Kōga.

Aquella noche hicieron el amor de forma salvaje y apasionada, como si fuera la última vez que iban a estar juntos. Ayame nunca se había sentido tan bien en su vida. Entre los brazos de Kohaku se sentía querida y protegida, algo hasta ahora desconocido para ella.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí?—dijo Hakkaku, oteando el horizonte y olfateando el aire. Sí que sentía el olor de Ayame en el ambiente, pero llevaban semanas siguiendo aquella pista y todavía no habían dado con la chica.

O esta era muy buena ocultándose y esquivándolos o era una pista falsa y habían estado perdiendo el tiempo como imbéciles.

—Tal vez será mejor que…

—Ginta, Hakkaku. —Ambos se volvieron; parpadearon, sorprendidos al ver allí, frente a ellos, a cierta yōkai lobo pelirroja.

—¡Ayame-nee-san!—gritaron ellos, abrazándola, felices. Ayame no pudo evitar sonreír al verlos llorar de contento. Eran buenos chicos.

—¡Estábamos tan preocupados! ¡Desapareciste y nadie sabía nada de ti!

—¡El jefe está muy encabronado! ¡Amenazó con torturas horribles si no te encontrábamos!—dijo Hakkaku sintiendo escalofríos. Ayame suspiró.

—Pues vamos. —Giró sobre sus talones y echó a correr. Los lobos se miraron, confusos. Les había parecido que Ayame tenía una expresión de absoluta desolación y tristeza en su rostro.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¿Dónde has estado?—Ayame no contestó, pero tampoco se amedrentó ni bajó la cabeza ante el tono autoritario y de tremenda furia que teñía la voz de su compañero.

—No te importa—dijo ella en tono neutro, sin dejar traslucir emoción alguna. Kōga entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Esa es forma de hablarle a tu compañero?—Ayame esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

—¿Compañero? ¡Ja! ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Un compañero de verdad no hubiera tratado de… de… —Se estremeció al tan solo recordar el incidente de hacía varios meses.

—¡Esa no es excusa para largarte como lo hiciste! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que estaban todos?!

—¡Pero estoy aquí ¿no?!—chilló ella, enfadada. Kōga la tomó del brazo.

—Y no volverás a irte sin mi permiso. Ginta y Hakkaku te vigilarán día y noche, y tienes prohibido abandonar los terrenos del clan. Ni siquiera para cazar. —Ayame lo miró con profundo odio y se desasió de su agarre con una brusca sacudida.

Alzando la cabeza orgullosamente, se dirigió a su cueva, seguida de sus nuevos carceleros. Se detuvo a la entrada de su "hogar" y se llevó una mano al estómago, acariciándolo con cuidado.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al recordar el por qué había accedido a volver. Kohaku la estaba esperando, y se aseguraría de regresar a su lado lo más pronto posible.

Ahora tenía una poderosa razón para ello.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—Esto no está bien, Kōga. —El aludido paró de engullir su comida y miró con el ceño fruncido para Hakkaku.

—¿El qué?

—Me refiero a Ayame-nee-san. No se merece…

—¡Cállate! ¡Es mi compañera!

—¡Pero esa no es justificación para…

—¡Me desafió! ¡Se atrevió a cuestionarme!—Hakkaku suspiró y negó.

—Ella te ama, Kōga. Piensa en todo el daño que le estás haciendo. —Intentó hacerle ver esta vez Ginta. El líder de los lobos endemoniados bufó, lanzando los restos de su comida a los lobos, quienes se abalanzaron sobre los trozos de hueso.

—Haré lo que crea conveniente, y vosotros no sois nadie para decirme como tengo que tratar a mi mujer—sentenció; se levantó y se fue, dejándolos terminar de comer solos. Los dos amigos se miraron, con muecas reprobatorias en sus rostros. Definitivamente, su líder había perdido el norte.

Kōga anduvo hasta el río. Era el sitio favorito de Ayame. Últimamente ella pasaba horas allí, ensimismada. Aparentemente, no hacía más que mirar su reflejo en el río, darse algún que otro chapuzón y hablar sola.

—… te gustará. Oh, y tendrás un amigo o amiga de tu edad para jugar. —Se detuvo a una prudente distancia. Parecía que la pelirroja no se había percatado de su presencia; aguzó el oído, dispuesto a averiguar el motivo de tan extraño comportamiento—. También te haré ricas comidas… aunque debo practicar más mi cocina. Tal vez le pida ayuda a Kagome para ello, al parecer se le da bastante bien, tiene buena mano, o eso dicen todos… —Kōga arrugó la frente, no entendiendo ni una palabra—. ¿Qué te gustaría?—Durante unos segundos, nada se oyó, hasta que la suave risa de Ayame rompió el silencio—. Eres un poco inquieto, cachorro. Creo que te parecerás a mí más que a tu padre. —A Kōga se le cortó la respiración. En dos zancadas se plantó delante de la chica, sobresaltándola. Ayame chilló a causa del susto y lo miró, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Se puso nerviosa y el pánico le atenazó la garganta. ¿La habría escuchado? Rogaba que no.

Por su parte, Kōga bajó la vista a la mano que todavía tenía posada sobre su vientre, aún plano—. Estás preñada. —No era una pregunta. Ayame tragó saliva, pero la voluntad por proteger a su hijo fue más fuerte que el miedo que sentía.

—Así es. —Kōga hizo memoria ¿cuándo fue la última vez que estuvieron juntos? Hacía meses desde que había tocado a Ayame por última vez. ¿No se suponía que su barriga tendría que estar crecida, entonces?

A no ser… No, imposible. Ayame lo amaba, más que a nadie en el mundo, no sería capaz de traicionarlo de esa forma.

Volvió a mirarla, descubriendo la determinación en sus ojos. Aquella niña infantil que se le tiraba encima cada dos por tres reclamando por atención nada tenía que ver con la mujer que tenía frente a él, desafiándolo.

Y lo supo, simplemente lo supo. Aquel niño no era suyo.

La furia amenazó con ofuscarle los sentidos. La tomó con fuerza de los hombros y la zarandeó con violencia—. ¡¿Quién ha sido?! ¡¿Quién se ha atrevido a tocar a la compañera de un yōkai?! ¡Lo mataré con mis propias manos!

—¡No te lo diré! ¡Y suéltame!—Ayame se zafó del agarre de él y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Me lo dirás!

—¡No!—Kōga gruñó; le agarró la muñeca con fuerza y la pegó a su cuerpo, comenzando a olfatear con insistencia. Ayame chilló y se retorció, golpeándolo para tratar de liberarse. Kōga ignoró sus intentos de liberación y siguió olisqueándola; al fin dio con un olor desconocido en el cuerpo de su mujer. Olfateó con más ganas, descubriendo que era un olor suave, como a rocío y tierra mojada.

Reconocía el olor. Lo había tenido a su lado durante la cena organizada por su querida Kagome, varias lunas atrás—. El joven exterminador. —Ayame paró de resistirse y lo miró con auténtico pánico reflejado en sus orbes verdes. Kōga comenzó a arrastrarla de vuelta al hogar de su clan.

—¡Kōga, espera! ¡Por favor, escúchame!

—Lo mataré—masculló para sus adentros, pero Ayame lo oyó y el miedo se incrementó.

—¡No, por favor! ¡Kōga, no! ¡Haré lo que quieras, pero deja a Kohaku fuera de esto! ¡Kōga, por favor! ¡Él no tiene la culpa! ¡Yo lo obligué! ¡Kōga, escucha!—Pero el demonio hizo oídos sordos a todas sus súplicas. La lanzó dentro de su cueva sin ninguna delicadeza y selló la entrada con grandes rocas.

—Vigiladla, y, en caso de que logre salir, no la dejéis marcharse bajo ningún concepto. —Y echó a correr montaña abajo. Ginta y Hakkaku se miraron, confundidos a más no poder, mientras los gritos y el llanto de Ayame se colaban por todos los rincones del hogar del clan de los lobos endemoniados.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¡Tío Kohaku, ven con nosotras a jugar!—El aludido sonrió mientras se dejaba guiar por sus pequeñas sobrinas hasta el centro de la aldea, donde más niños se divertían en compañía de una embarazada Kagome. Esta le sonrió en cuanto llegó a su altura.

—¡InuYasha, vamos! ¡Baja a jugar!—Gritó la miko a su marido, quien la vigilaba desde la rama de un árbol. Este giró la cabeza con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas al haber sido pillado observándola a escondidas. No es que le diera vergüenza que todos supieran que cuidaba celosamente a su compañera y su cachorro no nato, pero sí que se enteraran de su ansiosa preocupación.

—¡Keh!—Soltó al fin, atendiendo el llamado de su mujer. Kagome le sonrió tiernamente y el hanyō le devolvió el gesto. Kohaku sintió un pequeño malestar al verlos en tan romántica escena, aquello le había recordado a Ayame.

—¡Mirad, niños! ¡Es el malvado demonio! ¡Todos a por él!—InuYasha miró con reproche para la sacerdotisa en cuanto un montón de críos se le echaron encima, fingiendo golpearlo, algunos con pequeñas espadas de madera. Las gemelas fueron las primeras en trepar por su espalda hasta empezar a llevar a cabo su hobby favorito:

Tirarle de las orejas al tío Inu.

La carcajada que soltó Kohaku hizo que el medio demonio lo fulminase con la mirada—. ¡Niño del demonio! ¡No te rías y ven a sacarme a tus sobrinas de encima!—Kohaku sonrió y le hizo caso, mientras Kagome distraía a los demás niños con otro juego. Después de todo, ya había logrado su propósito, tampoco era cuestión de joderle la paciencia a su marido, porque sino luego se enfurruñaría y no querría saber nada con ella esa noche.

—Venid, niñas, vamos a ver a Rin, a lo mejor quiere ir a coger flores. —Las pequeñas aplaudieron la idea entusiasmadas, echando a correr a toda velocidad—. ¡Sae, Tae! ¡Esperad!—Kohaku corrió tras ellas, tratando de no perderlas de vista. Las vio entrar en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, preguntando a voz en grito por Rin.

Aminoró la marcha y se secó el sudor de la frente. Levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo sin nubes…

… Y un fuerte golpe en la nuca lo lanzó varios metros hacia delante; su cuerpo derrapó sobre el césped y fue a chocar contra la pared de una de las cabañas, rompiendo varios barriles con agua en el proceso.

Jadeó de dolor y apretó los dientes, tratando de ignorar el punzante dolor de las costillas. Tenía la vista nublada y pestañeó para intentar aclararla—. ¡Bastardo!—Sintió otro golpe, esta vez en el costado. Gritó de puro dolor al volver a chocar contra otra superficie.

—¡KOHAKU!—El grito de Sango lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Enfocó la vista y vio a su hermana arrodillarse a su lado, muerta de preocupación. También distinguió una figura roja delante de él.

—¡Aparta del medio, chucho!

—_Kōga_. —Solo era cuestión de tiempo, lo sabía.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué cojones tienes en la cabeza, animal?!

—¡Estoy en mi derecho! ¡Se ha atrevido a tocar a mi mujer!—InuYasha abrió la boca, dispuesto a gritarle que aquello era imposible, que Kohaku nunca sería tan estúpido…

—Déjelo, InuYasha-sama. Él tiene razón. —Todos los presentes clavaron su vista en el chico, boquiabiertos y completamente sorprendidos.

—¡¿Cómo que tiene razón, niño?!—InuYasha cerró la boca al sentir un apretón en su brazo. Kagome se adelantó, acariciando pensativa su vientre ya redondeado.

—Explícate, por favor, Kōga-kun—pidió la azabache, con voz calmada. Kōga gruñó, sintiendo su sangre hervir.

—¡¿Acaso no está claro?! ¡Tocó a Ayame! ¡Se acostó con la mujer de un yōkai!—Sango miró para su hermano.

—¿Es cierto?—Kohaku asintió y la exterminadora se llevó una mano a la boca, horrorizada—. ¡¿Es que eres idiota?! ¡¿Es que padre y yo no te enseñamos nada?!

—Aneue…

—Te mataré. —Ante la amenaza del demonio lobo, InuYasha desenvainó su espada.

—Kagome, ve y cura al mocoso. Ya hablaré con él luego. —Su mujer asintió y se apresuró a obedecer dicha orden—. Ahora, lo que tengas pendiente con Kohaku lo arreglarás conmigo, Kōga—dijo InuYasha, intentando mostrarse sereno.

—Él es el que tiene que pagar. Nuestras leyes son claras, tú lo sabes. —InuYasha frunció el ceño.

—Cierto, pero Kohaku no es más que un cachorro. No sabía lo que hacía.

—InuYasha-sama, no es necesario que… —Kohaku intentó levantarse y un quejido escapó de sus labios. Kagome y Sango lo obligaron a sentarse de nuevo.

—Tú quieto. InuYasha lo arreglará.

—Kagome-sama…

—Quieto, Kohaku—ordenó su hermana, con reproche. El chico hizo una mueca.

—¡¿Que no sabía lo que hacía?! ¡Ja! ¡A otro perro con ese hueso! ¡Claro que lo sabía, chucho! ¡Apártate! ¡Tengo que restaurar el honor de mi clan!—InuYasha tensó la mandíbula. Lo cierto es que no tenía razones ni derecho alguno a negarle a Kōga la muerte de Kohaku. Las leyes demoníacas lo respaldaban y, en parte, podía comprenderlo. Él haría lo mismo si algún cretino osaba acercarse a Kagome.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¡Ginta! ¡Hakkaku! ¡Sé que estáis ahí! ¡Por favor, dejadme salir! ¡Por favor! ¡Ginta, Hakkaku!—Ayame seguía llorando a lágrima viva, desgañitándose la garganta y dejándose los nudillos al golpear la dura roca una y otra vez. El solo pensar en Kohaku siendo destrozado por Kōga la dejaba sin aire. No podía vivir sin el chico, no lo soportaría—. Por favor… lo matará… matará al hombre al que amo… —Se abrazó el vientre, sollozando.

Unos ruidos la alertaron, haciéndole levantar el rostro lleno de lagrimones. Vio como un par de rocas grandes eran removidas y el rostro de Ginta apareció en su campo de visión.

Se secó las lágrimas y se puso en pie enseguida. Ginta y Hakkaku la ayudaron a trepar para salir. La chica los abrazó a ambos con fuerza, una vez fuera—. Gracias… —Ginta y Hakkaku sonrieron, dándole unos golpecitos en la cabeza.

—Si te das prisa lo alcanzarás antes de que anochezca.

—Corre. —No hizo falta que se lo repitieran. Imprimió a sus piernas toda la velocidad que fue capaz.

Tenía que llegar a tiempo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

InuYasha y Kōga se retaban con la mirada. Tras ellos, Kohaku, ya con las heridas tratadas y el torso vendado, los observaba sin perder detalle, con una mano sobre su arma, listo para usarla en caso necesario.

—No lo repetiré, perrucho. Aparta o morirás.

—Ni en tus mejores sueños, sarnoso. —Y el lobo no esperó más: se lanzó contra el hanyō, quien ya lo esperaba, espada en mano, listo para entablar combate.

Un fiero rugido cortó el aire al tiempo que una pequeña figura caía entre los dos luchadores y golpeaba a Kōga en el estómago, derribándolo.

El corazón de Kohaku dejó de latir unos segundos y se quedo sin respiración al distinguir un par de coletas pelirrojas agitándose al viento—. Ayame… —Ella se giró al instante y se horrorizó al ver el estado en el que se encontraba.

—¡Kohaku!—Se puso de un salto frente a él y se arrodilló en el suelo, tomándolo de las manos—. ¡Oh, Kami! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿No es grave?!—Él sonrió, feliz de tenerla allí, con él, a su lado de nuevo.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

—¡¿Cómo te has atrevido a desobedecerme, Ayame?! ¡¿Y cómo has conseguido escapar?!—La pelirroja se giró a mirar a Kōga, con la ira haciendo chispear el verde de sus pupilas.

—Tus amigos tienen más cerebro que tú, grandísimo cerdo. —Kōga rugió. Ayame se puso en pie y lo encaró, poniéndose al lado de InuYasha—. No tocarás a Kohaku. Él no tiene la culpa, yo sí. Desquítate conmigo, pero no permitiré que sigas lastimando al padre de mi hijo. —Sango y Kagome abrieron los ojos como platos, Kohaku creyó que se desmayaba e InuYasha miró de hito tanto a la loba como al joven exterminador.

—La has hecho buena, Ayame. —La pelirroja sonrió, cansada.

—Lo sé, InuYasha.

—¡Eres mi mujer!

—¡Y un cuerno!—gritó ella.

—¡Me debes obediencia! ¿O es que no recuerdas nuestras leyes?—Ayame gruñó, enseñando los colmillos. Estúpidas leyes.

—Te rechazo—dijo, con calma. Kōga frunció los labios.

—Tú no puedes hacer eso, solo los machos pueden. Las hembras no…

—Te rechazo—repitió ella, sin dejarlo acabar.

—¡Te digo que no tienes ese privilegio! ¡Aparta, mujer!

—¡No pienso hacerlo! ¡Y claro que puedo rechazarte, idiota!

—Si no te apartas, te destrozaré junto al humano y tu bastardo. —La pelirroja no se amilanó, no obstante, Kohaku se cabreó hasta límites insospechados al oír los insultos dirigidos a la mujer que amaba y a su hijo (descubrimiento del que aún no se recuperaba del todo).

—Retira eso—murmuró entre dientes, logrando ponerse en pie y empuñar su arma. Sango y Kagome se incorporaron a su vez, vigilando que las heridas del muchacho no empeoraran.

Ayame se giró a mirarlo, con la ternura y el amor impresos en su rostro—. Kohaku… —En dos zancadas estuvo a su lado, sosteniéndolo de la cintura. Kohaku le sonrió tiernamente y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Ayame, déjate de tonterías. Tú me amas—dijo Kōga, convencido al cien por cien de sus palabras. Ayame clavó su vista en él.

—El amor se marchita si no te molestas en cuidarlo. Y el mío hacia ti murió, Kōga, justo en el preciso momento en el que te atreviste a despreciarme de la peor de las maneras. No mereces siquiera que te mire. —Escupió con desprecio. Kohaku la miró, sorprendido por su entereza. Ayame lo sorprendía cada vez más.

—¡Ven aquí, mujer!—demandó Kōga, negándose a creer en sus palabras.

—¡Antes muerta, cretino! ¡Te rechazo!—y su grito vino acompañado de un punzante dolor en el cuello. Kohaku vio, con sorpresa, como la marca en el cuello de Ayame comenzaba a abrirse y a sangrar.

Kagome soltó una exclamación y rasgó una manga de su traje de sacerdotisa, poniéndolo inmediatamente sobre la herida y haciendo presión para parar la hemorragia.

Sintiéndose traicionado de la peor de las formas, Kōga lanzó una mirada llena de rencor a Kohaku—. Esto no quedará así. —Y dicho esto se fue. Al haberse deshecho la marca de Ayame, ya no tenía nada que hacer allí.

Todos se relajaron al ver al lobo desaparecer en la lejanía. Kohaku no esperó más y abrazó a Ayame con todas sus fuerzas, apretándola contra él. Ayame le correspondió al instante, sollozando. ¡Había tenido tanto miedo de no llegar a tiempo!

Un quejido de dolor por parte de Kohaku la hizo separarse de él—. ¡Ay!—El castaño se sobaba la cabeza, donde un muy cabreado InuYasha lo había golpeado.

—¡¿Eres imbécil?! ¡¿Es que querías que todos acabáramos muertos?! ¡¿En qué pensabas?! ¡¿Y si Ayame no hubiera venido para salvarte el culo, qué, eh?!

—InuYasha-sama…

—¡InuYasha, ya vale!—El medio demonio gruñó, cruzándose de brazos. Kagome se acercó a la pareja de enamorados para inspeccionar sus respectivas heridas. Les sonrió alegre en cuanto comprobó que ambos estaban bien.

—Ahora debéis descansar, especialmente tú, Ayame-chan. Necesitas que te revisen. —Ayame sonrió, feliz y ligeramente sonrojada, posando las manos sobre su estómago. Kohaku hizo lo propio, sintiendo una creciente emoción en su pecho—. Vamos, tortolitos. —Le sonrió una última vez antes de dejar que Kagome y su aneue se la llevaran por fin a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

—Ven, niño. Tú también necesitas reposo. —Kohaku dejó que InuYasha lo sostuviera hasta la cabaña de Sango—. Desde luego, mira la que has montado. —Kohaku bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

—Lo siento. —InuYasha suspiró.

—No tiene caso, enano. Tira. Y espero que procures cuidar a Ayame, ha renunciado a mucho por ti. —Kohaku sonrió, dejándose caer contra la pared de la cabaña.

—Lo sé. —Mientras tanto, las tres mujeres caminaban hacia la cabaña de Kaede.

—Kagome…

—¿Mm?

—Gracias por todo y… ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

—¡Claro, Ayame-chan!

—¿Me enseñarías a cocinar?—La miko soltó una carcajada mientras las tres mujeres se internaban en casa de Kaede.

**Fin Recomponiéndonos**

**Guapísima, sé que adoras esta pareja, así que espero haber cubierto tus expectativas y haberlo hecho bien. Dime qué te ha parecido en un dulce review relleno de chocolate blanco xD.**

**Y los demás también podéis contribuir con vuestra opinión ¿eh? Siempre es de agradecer una buena crítica xDD.**

**Una última cosa: ¡ARI, TE QUIERO!**

**Ea, ya me voy.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


End file.
